


Whips and Tiaras [ light bdsm au, so far, anyway]

by idroppedtheavos



Series: markleton fics (a journey) [1]
Category: British Royalty RPF, The Royal Family - Fandom, markleton - Fandom
Genre: BDSM AU, F/F, Freeform, bc im a horrible writer, im so sorry i just had to, lets go royal lesbians lets go, markleton, the gays are starving, theres no actual setting or background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idroppedtheavos/pseuds/idroppedtheavos
Summary: the title says it all.this work will be updated or discontinued totally randomly because i never meant to make it an actual work lmao.i'll update whenever inspiration comes to me and i decide whatever ive come up with on a whim fits.naming of the fic was not my idea ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me if the first few chapters, especially this first one, are a little wonky- or if they drag on with no sign of ever reaching an end. this first chapter was written a few months back on a whim, in august.
> 
> it's probably still not my best after much editing, but it gets better in the following chapters.
> 
> feel free to nitpick, or just leave any thoughts and constructive critisicm. it goes a long way in my self-improvement as a (fic) writer, and i appreciate any and every comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just re-read this chapter and i cringed so hard. i'm sorry to whoever is sitting through this first chapter right now because i was clearly on some weird shit.

“Tell me you know what you're doing, Meg,” Meghan whispered to herself, her fingers still working at the keyboard despite her self control nagging at her tirelessly to stop and think, for once in her life, about what she could get herself into.

She uploaded a picture as required, carefully picking one of her in her favourite cream sweater, that was oh so soft, and a black skirt, a little tight, Meghan recalled, albeit regretfully, that stopped somewhere in the middle of her thighs. The image was cropped and saved in no time, and her profile was created.

This was not the first time she'd created a profile on the site, specially designed for members of the bdsm community and caretakers, littles to explore their inner desires, whether it be money, kinks, or love and care.

There was a moment of hesitation, before Meghan typed in the same sentence she had two years ago: _looking for a sugar mommy and/or more_ ;)

Two years ago she'd made an account, to no success, and, grudgingly accepting her failure, she attributed it to the fact that the website was just gaining popularity amongst people in the targeted communities. She was a girl who carried herself with pride, and the small matter dealt a blow to her slightly overblown ego at that time, forcing her to delete all traces of her embarrassing shot at meeting a partner, or even just a companion, with the same interests as her.

The dim screen brightened for a second, as her profile finished updating, and Meghan shut down her laptop to let it recharge, leaning back in her chair for a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She couldn't imagine how her heart kept up with the excitement she felt, adrenaline rushing through her whole being as if she was still a teen, sitting on her bed in the attic, a piece of rope clamped between two rows of teeth, short and staggery breaths coming out heavily, fingers fumbling with the rest of the rope, wrapped beautifully and carefully around her thin frame. It always felt painfully freeing and exhilarating, not to mention, the irony of the situation sometimes cracking her up in the middle of her secret self-exploration sessions, though she did always find herself wet; her love of bondage and the idea of being tied up and used by a woman got her off plenty.

She recalled having to be tied up in a school play once, and as she sat there that day, every pair of eyes in the dark theater seemingly fixed on her, she realised, with intial shock and embarrassment, her panties were soaked. The younger brunette, intrigued and a little terrified by herself, then started slowly trying her hand at bondage, the term itself, and its practice, usage, and different styles thoroughly researched on, trusty ol’ Google helping the curious teenager discover and explore her inner desires.

Puffing out a long breath as she snapped out of her dizzy musings, Meghan gripped onto the sides of her swivel chair and flopped around the room in her adorable furry rabbit slippers for a good few minutes before deciding to grab some wafers and a drink from the kitchen. She'd decided to leave her profile up for awhile and not interact with other users yet. It was perhaps this, and the fact that she hadn't been noticed the first time she had an account on the site, that had her doing a double take when she heard a chime from her phone.

“Silly me. I always turn off push notifications for all the applications on my phone.” She unlocked her phone, a glass of milk, her favourite, in her hand, mouth working on a piece of chocolate wafer. Tapping on the push notification in her task bar, she was redirected to a new chat in her private message inbox. And she read, sitting on her bed.

 **kmiddleton:** hi meghan, im kate

Meghan was taken aback by the casual message, the first few that she had received earlier within seconds of joining the site being dick pics, horny messages and nudes that made her choke and splutter, pained screeches escaping her throat. She felt extremely grateful to Kate already, for seeming so friendly and considerate, definitely not like the others. Meghan typed hastily, not wanting to keep Kate waiting.

 **meghanmrkle:** hi :)

A reply.

 **kmiddleton:** how are you today, meghan?

 **meghanmrkle:** good, because you're talking to me

 **kmiddleton:** well, you are such a pretty girl, are you sure no one did too?

This brought a smile to Meghan’s face, and she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth, a habit, cheeks and ears warming, turning red.

 **meghanmrkle:** thank you…

 **kmiddleton:** hmm, i think i can see you blush, love

 **meghanmrkle:** no…

Meghan squirmed a little, and lay back on her bed, waiting for a new message. She typed another.

 **meghanmrkle:** i got dick pics and horny messages :(

 **kmiddleton:** oh, those men, can’t read your profile, can they? poor meghan, huh

 **meghanmrkle:** mhm! >:(

 **kmiddleton:** how cute.

At this, Meghan clamped her hand over her mouth, burying her head in her pillow, legs thrashing about as she rolled from side to side.

 **meghanmrkle:** no…!

There was no reply yet, and the brunette decided to check Kate’s profile. She could already tell she was stunning from the little icon that accompanied each of Kate's messages. She could not make even a single sound, fixed on the beauty before her, all green, bewitching eyes coupled with a sly, quirky grin. She wanted to say it.

 **meghanmrkle:** you’re so pretty sjjsjkaem

 **kmiddleton:** thank you, love. like i said earlier, cute.

 **meghanmrkle:** aaah, no!

 **kmiddleton:** now, don't argue, sweetheart. tell me, what are you doing now?

 **meghanmrkle:** im just sat on my bed

 **kmiddleton:** doing...?

 **meghanmrkle:** im not touching myself if that's what you want me to say

 **kmiddleton:** you got me there, sweetheart. what a pity, though, don’t you think?

 **meghanmrkle:** do you want me to?

 **kmiddleton:** goodness no. we’ve only just started talking, it wouldn't be nice, would it? not before we meet.

 **meghanmrkle:** mhm

 **kmiddleton:** would you like it, love? meeting up?

Yes, yes yes _yes. Please_ , Meghan begged silently.

 **meghanmrkle:** yes, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ewwwwwww i hate myself. i honestly have no idea what i was writing either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this is slightly better?
> 
> let me know...

Meghan missed Kate every second of the day. It did not help that she did not have much on her hands, and had plenty, oh lord help us, plenty, of time to stare at her phone and obsess over the witty, entertaining, and certainly irresistible woman.

It was always the same. ’can we meet, soon?’. She never carried through, afraid of rejection, though she knew that Kate wanted it as much as she did.

Meghan knew she shouldn't be the one to complain, but she was frustrated and so taken with Kate, her charming and loving maybe-dom, to be kept away from her, not knowing how she sounded like, what her touch felt like, how her hair would feel between her fingers, how good her kisses could be.

There was so much to know, so much to feel, and she couldn't stop thinking about Kate every second of the day.

Kate grew increasingly occupied with her work as a training teacher, being located to a school to gain experience and possibly work with the school after, and naturally she was online less often, and their conversations, usually late at night after Kate finished her lesson plans and assignments, often faltered with Kate's increasing need to get to bed.

As for Meghan, she was her own boss, running a non-profit organization. She worked from home and usually had impromptu conference calls to negotiate activities and events. She was in the newspaper once, as a woman who started a non-profit organization with only her friends and family to help her, at a young age of 26. Speaking of which, Kate was currently the same age as her, though Meghan was to turn another year older in a few months.

 _Fuck,_ Meghan thought, vocalising it, a little loud. She rarely cursed, at least out loud, and she felt a little compelled to clamp a hand over her mouth, like the good girl she was when she was younger.

“Fuck it.” She threaded her hand through her long, messy hair and held it there, the hair pushed back and away from her face as she fixed her eyes on her phone, rested on her desk, the message already typed out and waiting, just waiting, to be sent. Her free hand picked up the phone and pressed the **SEND** button. Meghan puffed out her cheeks, turning the device off.

“Well, that's done…” She couldn't stop herself from smiling, feeling so relieved, and amused at herself for being so paranoid. Meghan was caught by surprise when her phone chimed, the blackened screen lighting up to show a notification for Kate's immediate reply.

 **kmiddleton:** yes, i’d love to see you.

 **meghanmrkle:** thank you •﹏•

She exhaled, heart pounding in her ears. She'd gone red all of a sudden, and her eyes darted all over the the screen, always back to the three dots at the bottom that told her Kate was typing an answer.

 **kmiddleton:** where?

 **meghanmrkle:** it took you so long to just type one word??

 **kmiddleton:** are you going to throw a fuss, sweetheart?

 **meghanmrkle:** oh, you were making me anxious...

 **kmiddleton:** … so when's the date, sweetheart?

 **meghanmrkle:** mmm, today's friday, are you free tomorrow? maybe in the afternoon?

 **kmiddleton:** yes, love, that'd be good. is one okay for you? impresso espresso.

Meghan giggled at the name.

 **meghanmrkle:** uh-huh. impresso espresso…

 **kmiddleton:** mmm, it’s my friend’s cafe, dont make fun of it, now.

Then another.

 **kmiddleton:** can't wait to see you, angel.

She loved nicknames. Pet names. Degradation, you name it. And this… This made her heart melt. _Angel._ She liked that. She hesitated, and her fingers moved once more.

 **meghanmrkle:** I'm still mad. that was mean.

.

“Meghan, Meghan, Meghan. You look like an idiot, you're the only one on the street talking to herself.” Meghan hissed quietly to herself, eyes darting all around her. She felt exposed, somehow, though the denim shorts and deep blue top was her go-to outfit. Insecure. She had never felt like this since she was a teenager, going out on a date with her first girlfriend. It didn't last, and just as she feared, everyone found out.

“Wow… Here we are.” It was cute all right, the big IMPRESSO ESPRESSO catching her eye as soon as she rounded the corner, and the rather small cafe housing small groups of students, working adults and couples, bustled with activity.

She stepped inside, the chimes above the door tinkling her arrival. Meghan pressed lightly on the polished wood and took in the smells, the people, and one...one face that threw her heart into overdrive.

 _Green eyes_ , she nearly gasped. _Green eyes_ , her heartbeat seemed to chant, softly then loudly, pounding hard in her ears.

She jumped when people pushed through after her, finally straightening up to venture in herself. She searched for the green eyes, and found her favourite person seated at the table that was tucked in the corner of the cafe.

Those eyes were turned down, eyeing the beverage in the cup slender fingers were loosely wrapped around. Then they flickered upwards, and Meghan could see now, her cheek dusted with pink, and she was positively glowing. Kate’s sharply cut cheekbones and the little smirk that played at her lips sent Meghan into a daze.

As if noticing Meghan’s distraction, Kate narrowed her eyes a little, and curled her index finger at her, lips now a straight line. Meghan was startled, and immediately after, intimidated. She scurried over, and stood behind the chair opposite Kate, as if awaiting permission. The stern look Kate was giving her made her feel as though she had done something wrong, and that she would be punished for it.

She couldn’t deny that a tiny bit of herself would not hate that at all… No, she would love it.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched as Kate glanced, surprised at Meghan’s immediate and simple submission, which she knew Meghan had not noticed herself.

“Sit.” Her voice was firm, but soft in a way that made Meghan grin. Kate mumbled as Meghan pulled out the seat, and Meghan’s ears perked up.

“Hmm, you are as obedient as I thought, maybe even more… Aren’t you going to order something, darling?” Kate was rather amused at seeing Meghan, already extremely red in the face, lips pursed and eyes pointed downwards, where her hands fidgeted.

Meghan was all ready, completely set to ignore Kate, and burrow into a hole somewhere, somewhat ashamed that she could be turned into a heated mess so easily, when in the company of Kate. However, she knew better than to provoke her in any way, and managed a furious shake of the head.

“Or do I need to order for you?” Kate pressed. She knew Meghan was nervous, embarrassed and she took pride in that: Making a girl, especially this one, so shy and especially obedient.

“No…”

“Really?”

Meghan was flushed red now, she was sure, and embarrassed, at the sudden throbbing between her legs that only grew at every word from Kate, whose eyes were eyes dark and knowing. She could order, but she did not want people to see her, face as cheeks and ears a glowing, bright pink.

“Yes,” she replied timidly, looking up to see Kate lift her cup and sip a little, setting it down only to push it across the wooden surface.

“Share mine, then.” Tentative fingers took their place where Kate’s had once been, and Meghan lifted the cup without even a glance.

Kate watched, eyes drooping lazily and an eyebrow raised. She only faintly smiled, the right side of her lip turning up a little, when Meghan swallowed the drink with a slightly sour expression, choking out, “Oooh, this is bitter!”

“Hm, guess I’m getting to know you already-”

“We chatted over the phone, texts too.” Meghan cut, flatly.

“Mmm, you’re right. What I meant though, was, I’d like to be with you properly, discover you slowly, not through texts,” Kate drawled, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance before playfully laying a finger on Meghan’s hand, which still gripped the cup tightly.

She drew traced little shapes gently on Meghan’s hand, muttering, “Someone’s nervous,” when Meghan’s hand twitched and she shivered visibly.

“No. No, I’m not.”

“Well then you’re a horrible liar, sweetie,” Kate removed her gaze from Meghan’s hand, knuckles white and hand flexed, to her face, turned to one side and bowed down.

“Eurgh, you got me,” Meghan mumbled reluctantly, meeting Kate’s eyes and before her own widened and she stared at their hands. Kate let out a low chuckle and brought her chin up, softening her gaze as she whispered, “Are you uncomfortable? We can go out, have some fun, relax.” Kate’s finger stopped circling on Meghan’s hand.

“Ah, no, this… This is fine. I-i just haven't been on a date for years… Is this even a date? And I don't know what to expect, You're my dom...” The last part was whispered but Kate caught it nonetheless, smiling softly.

“Then we'll talk a little. We could go to the arcade, or the movies if you'd like, later.” She sought Meghan’s eyes, and held her hand, grinning when she gave a shy nod.

.

They went to the arcade, and Kate watched Meghan play countless games, letting herself be dragged everywhere by the bright eyed brunette.

“Come on, movie.”

Meghan finally conceded to Kate’s pleas, both women’s chests heaving and bodies sticky with sweat. They had received a soft toy, a rather cute brown bear, in exchange for their horrible (in Kate’s opinion) scorings and tickets, which Meghan held to her chest. It was endearing, her girlfriend (maybe?) nuzzling her nose against the soft toy, an adorable smile (to die for), and scrunched up nose. She had to ask.

“Mm, have you forgotten about me?”

“No!” Meghan put the bear down gently and threw herself into Kate’s arms, pressing her face into Kate's perfect brown locks.

“Thank you,” she whispered, pecking Kate’s cheeks. It was with no doubt that she would step away with a new redness to her cheeks, and Kate chuckled, glowing pink herself.

.

“Thank you so much for today, I enjoyed myself a lot.” Meghan spoke, when the car stopped. Her legs were bouncing impatiently. She wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, but she knew she needed something before she could truly go to bed satisfied.

Kate hummed, eyes fixed only on Meghan, shrouded in shadows. She seemed to be waiting for something too.

Then Meghan did something she’d never done before. She leaned forward, and reached for Kate’s chin. Trembling lips captured Kate’s tentatively, and she swallowed any fear caught in her throat as she closed her eyes, a tear leaking out from one eye. She felt blissful in this moment, Kate’s lips moving with her own, Kate’s comforting touch on her cheeks. When they pulled away, Kate swiped Meghan’s tears away with the pad of her thumb, caressing her face gently. “I-I think I'll get going,” Meghan stuttered after awhile, pushing the door open. “Text me when you get home.” “Mm, I will.” She waved cutely, and Kate's eyes twinkled as she broke into a wide smile.

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a little fast, to be frank. not much planning was done before i started on this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another :)
> 
> the story is going really quickly, sorry bout that.
> 
> skip or don't read if you're uncomfortable/squirmish with any (light) violence/forcefulness! 
> 
> proceed with caution.

Meghan fidgeted. And fidgeted. She listened to the clattering of spoons and forks on plates and the incessant buzzing of conversations. Her table was silent, and she watched Kate eat.

“Not gonna eat?” The green eyed beauty glanced up, a piece of macaroni speared through her fork.

“Yeah. No?” Meghan was only aware now of Kate’s eyes boring into her, seeming to know every figment of her thoughts like it belonged to her. She hated to admit it, but she felt like a child under the scrutinising eye of an adult...

“No?” Meghan became flustered. Kate did not seem to hear with her answer, chewing quietly, a half smirk ever present.

“Mm, you sure?”

Meghan must have forgotten what she was asked of by now, but she did not dare to ignore Kate’s words.

“Yes. Wait, that’s m-” Her arms shot out as soon as her plate was snatched away.

Kate grinned, and held the plate high.

“Give it back.”

“No pouting.”

They stared at each other for a moment, both challenging the other — to do something, something unexpected, scary or bold — then Kate finally put the plate down, observing Meghan’s eyes darken with what was evident and sudden, rapidly building arousal.

“Eat. I don't want to catch you daydreaming again.” Meghan pouted again, but Kate let her off this time only.

“Jeez, why’re you so snappy today?” Meghan tried. She wanted to spite Kate, for some reason — the woman looked mostly unbothered, calm but with something boiling under the surface — she had yet to come to know Kate, truly, when she was in control.

“I don’t like your attitude.” Kate polished off her own plate, and picked up the glass of wine placed next to it. Meghan watched her make a face, then glare at the label of the bottle the contents of her drink was poured out from.

Before she could get caught staring, Meghan picked up her fork. Then she heard Kate chuckle.

She should have known this would happen — a stockinged foot travelling up her crossed legs, Kate smiling devilishly, knowing that this was cliche, but so...so inappropriate but extremely hot — it was clear what she intended to do.

“What are you up to!” Meghan gritted her teeth, her fork clattering noisily onto her now empty plate. Kate rested her chin on one hand, glancing to the side to survey the other customers sat at tables a distance away from the booths, one of which they occupied.

Kate smiled at Meghan, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, savouring Meghan’s shivering at her stockinged foot trailing up her calf, then her thighs. Meghan kept her thighs clenched together, her knuckles turning white as her fists clenched tight. She could feel her arousal on the inside of her thighs. Kate couldn’t know that she was desperate. Her face heated with embarrassment at the mere thought of it.

She obeyed, however, when Kate’s foot lightly tapped the top of her thighs, legs snapping open almost immediately. It was instinct, or rather initial thought and action for Meghan’s submissive self to know what was expected of her, and to do it with no hesitation. Right now, Meghan hated it.

“What are you so nervous for? I haven’t reached, there, yet.” Meghan felt a slight pressure under her skirt and between her legs.

Kate’s mouth formed a small ‘O’ at the contact, clearly not expecting Meghan’s underwear to be this damp.

“Jesus, you’re wet already. And so warm.”

Meghan groaned, already straining to push back against the touch, to feel something. She’d needed it for so long.

“Please.” The word slipped out before Meghan knew it. She had never asked to be touched, no matter how bad she wanted it. She didn’t want to be the first to initiate their first time together. And it was painful, almost, especially when Kate was dressed like that, complete with that electric, smouldering hot gaze. Like Kate knew it would be the death of her. She refused to have Kate know how weak she was.

“No.” The pressure between her legs was gone as soon as it was there. She almost wanted to yell, throw a tantrum. However, she did the last thing Kate would have wanted from a sub, however much Kate expected her immediate reaction. She pouted, eyes narrowed in a show of defiance. Meghan could only stare blankly as Kate called for the bill, settled it swiftly and dragged her out by the arm, gripping her forcefully by the crook of her elbow.

“Oh, ow ow ow ow!”

The car was unlocked with the press of a button, and Kate stepped into the driver’s seat, inserting the key. She paused, then frowned at Meghan, who stood outside, fiddling with her fingers.

“Get in.” Kate ordered, when she rolled down the window. She rolled her eyes when the brunette strolled across the front of the car to the passenger’s side.

“Jesus Christ. Are you always this clueless, Ms Markle?” Apologetic wide eyes found hers, and Meghan gulped visibly, retracing her steps back to where Kate’s door hung wide open, held by the green-eyed beauty, whose fingers tapped the metal underneath them. Kate was clearly irritated. Before she could set both her feet in, Meghan was yanked forcefully into the car. She had ducked her head, luckily, but was terrified nonetheless, a small whimper escaping her lips, which were slightly parted in shock.

A flash of genuine concern crossed Kate's hardened features for a moment, and Meghan gave her a small smile. This was taken as an ok, and Kate proceeded to help Meghan straddle her, legs on either side of her own. There was a pause, and thick silence, once she settled, facing Kate.

Then Kate seemed to snap out of it, and realised with a jolt that she'd pushed Meghan a little too far, that it was time to back down.

“Are you sure this is fine? You don’t look good.” Kate’s eyes softened once more, peering into Meghan’s. They never met hers, and Kate held back whatever she had in mind, taking Meghan’s hands and squeezing softly. Meghan was more important to her than anything else.

“I’m okay.” Meghan said quietly, trying hard to take deep breaths.

“I… I don’t think you are, sweetheart. We can do this, whatever this could have been, next week or something, okay? I want you to feel safe first. Maybe not in the car, alright. Somewhere you can breathe well when you’re not okay.”

Meghan's nose soured, and she squeezed her eyes shut. “Okay.”

Kate pulled her close, and stroked her hair as she felt the brunette take deep breaths, tickling her skin with each exhale. Finally Meghan relaxed, and she kept her head on Kate's shoulders while a free arm reached across for a bottle of water on the passenger’s seat, unscrewing the cap with the same hand while the stayed pressed lightly against Meghan's head.

“Lean away for a bit, honey. I need you to have some water.”

Meghan did as she was told, leaning back so she could feel the steering wheel to her back, taking the plastic bottle from Kate’s hand. When only a quarter of the bottle’s content remained, and Meghan looked peacefully asleep, Kate moved her over to the passenger’s seat, careful not to wake her. Then, she strapped Meghan in securely, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Let’s get you home, my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is in the works...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been holding this back for awhile, but i do hope y'all will like it.
> 
> as always, comments are very much appreciated. thank you for the kind words so far!

It had been a week since Kate nearly burned Meghan out in a parking lot. Crazy, yeah, but the poor girl was in total shock.

Kate made a mental note to never act rashly again, shivering at the thought that if she hadn’t tried to keep clear-headed she would’ve caused Meghan more harm. Maybe even hurt or traumatised her. She would never forgive herself if she did. She liked it, Kate knew that for sure, but there was no way she could go on when she saw the fear too, swallowing — slowly — Meghan’s obvious desire for what she knew was coming next.

As she stared at nothing in particular — if you looked, her blank eyes were fixed on the glass panel of the cupboard — she ticked off “to do’s” from a checklist in her head. After mumbling to herself for awhile, “ropes” surfaced in her mind. She thought back to the simple riggings attached to the bedposts and pushed under the frame, where they hung hidden from sight. They were secure… Check.

She shuffled into the hallway to peek into the dark bedroom, light coming in through the hallway to cast a shadow, Kate’s tall and lightly dressed, white button-up tucked into black leggings. It was simple — not too tight and uncomfortable — best of all, Meghan loved power (especially on Kate), and Kate exuded that and so much more — just that simply. Kate herself was not so sure. As Kate started to ponder and worry once more, a short melody travelled through the apartment.

“Coming!” Kate yelled, making her way to the door swiftly. She was greeted by a rush of sweet, light perfume that Meghan had always worn on their dates. Meghan carried none of that innocence though, confident and seducing, dressed in a black dress, as dark as the night sky in the window, though the usual bright pink tint to her cheek told Kate she was just as nervous as her for their first time together.

“Well, don’t you look stunning?” Kate remarked, eyes trailing down the length of her body. Meghan giggled at that, and her blush deepened. Kate reached out to hold Meghan’s chin, pulling her closer and through the door, kissing her hungrily while Meghan closed the door behind them. When they finally broke away, Meghan was smiling, and she laughed, feeling ever so loved under Kate’s tender gaze. “Hi.”

“Hello, my angel.” Caressing Meghan’s jaw, she pulled her in for another kiss, sweet and light. Meghan's small whimper at the touch of their lips did not escape her ears, though she decided not to say anything about it. Meghan stared expectantly at Kate after they sat on the couch, their hands intertwined.

“So,” Kate took her hand away to lay it on Meghan’s bare thigh, “I want to talk about this before we go into it. I want you to know what you’re comfortable with, what you’re not… It’s important, in any such relationship or agreement, that all parties know what they’re doing.”

Meghan nodded, so Kate continued, holding eye contact. “ First off, what are your kinks? I want to make sure I can make you feel good, and that you’ll come back for more.” Meghan shivered at the countless dirty thoughts and imagery that flooded her head instantly.

“Uhh, w-why don’t you t-tell me what you're gonna do to me?” She stuttered nervously.

Kate saw her swallow and stare ahead to break the intense eye contact. She decided to take her chance. “Hm, let’s see. I think I might fuck you, softly, with my fingers, and not let you cum… For a long time. I’m gonna fuck you, and then stop, and I’ll do that, slowly speeding up and getting rougher, until you’re begging to cum, like a greedy slut…”

She broke off to grip Meghan’s chin, and made Meghan face her. She stared into Meghan's eyes and continued, “I see you’ve worn mascara. You probably want to be fucked until you’re crying, leaving stains on my sheets and on your beautiful face. You’ll look so pretty when you're ruined, and then I want to see you cum. Hear you beg for more, see your pretty face all red and desperate. I just know you'll sound so beautiful when you're being fucked by my fingers.” Meghan clamped her legs together, and let out a low, quiet moan.

Kate smiled, eyes dark. Meghan was sure she couldn’t see the lovely green in them anymore. ”Maybe we’ll continue, and I’ll tie you up so you can’t move. Fuck you like that, again and again. You can’t touch yourself, nor can you touch me. We can gag-”

“That’s enough, I’ve got it, I’ve got it.” Meghan interrupted. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was flushed red.

“Are you sure?” Kate challenged. “You know, I could go on and on… I have an extensive list of things I would like to do to you, but I would rather know what you want me to.”

“Um, I...uhh, I'm fine with all of those that you mentioned, and -" Meghan said quietly.  
  
"Mm, but I also wanna know if you like that. Do you like it? Do you want me to do it to you?"  
  
"I l-like it." Meghan couldn't believe she was saying it out loud. Her face and ears burned. "I want you to do those things to me."  
  
Kate gave her a pleased smile of approval. "Don't expect me to do whatever you want, though. You don't get to tell me what to do when we're in bed."  
  
"Yeah, uh... I-In bed..."  
  
"Mhm. What else would you like to try?"  
  
"Spanking," Meghan started, then paused, hesitant. Words like this had never come out of her mouth before. These were different words. Dirty. Erotic. Forbidden.  
  
"I do like seeing a girl's ass marked red... Go on," Kate urged her, stroking her thigh.  
  
"I like rope play. Just simple tie-Meghan-to-the-bed is good enough too.” She was more than happy to talk about the subject, warming up immediately. It was what got her into this community after all.

Kate listened to her chat excitedly about being tied up. A rope bunny, Kate thought to herself, how interesting. It make one on her list: A full body rigging for her precious sub one day, maybe?

“So we’ve got orgasm denial and rope play down mostly. I haven't properly got on to gagging. Would you like to try it?”

“I don’t think I would want the actual gag or ball gag at least for now, if things get too intense I'll freak out and my breathing might just go bonkers. It might not be the best idea. But a scarf or some kind of fabric or cloth is fine I guess.”

“That's alright, I'll keep that in mind. Now we’ve got degradation. Subs and even some doms usually love it, but some might not. I might call you a slut, a whore, maybe tell you you’re filthy or pathetic-”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in Meghan’s reply. Kate's perfect eyebrows arched, and her lips almost formed a grin.

“Yes. That… That-”

“Turns you on.” Kate marveled, as her hand travelled further up her thigh, squeezing softly at the tense muscles nearer to her center.

“Is there anything else that you or I have to know?” She kept her eyes trained on Meghan's trembling thighs.

“N-no.”

And then, “Please.”

Her voice was small and shaky, but Kate heard it nonetheless.

“Please?” Kate mimicked her desperate tone, smiling amusedly.

“Please?” Meghan squeaked, returning the question, a little confused. She couldn't think straight anymore, especially when Meghan's palm lay flat against her pussy like that, frustratingly, maddeningly unmoving.

Kate pressed lightly onto her damp panties, and she shivered herself, just as Meghan did. But she remained still, her hand only exerting a slight pressure on her cunt through the fabric.

“Please… touch me.” Meghan thought that was what Kate wanted to hear. And she was right. Kate gave her a proud smile, and leaned in to capture her lips in a searing hot kiss, threading her fingers into Meghan's hair, gripping her thigh firmly.

By the time they pulled apart, Meghan was already panting, her eyes dark and frantic. Kate couldn't help but feel her own pussy clench, at the sight of Meghan, looking like she could cry, undoubtedly aroused and aching for more. Meghan frowned at Kate's hesitation, and tried to pull her closer so she could kiss her, so she could grind onto Kate's thigh, and get the release she so longed for.

“Get up.” Kate stood, straightening her clothes and stepping away, a little dizzy herself. Meghan did so, and Kate let a smirk show, spinning around to lead Meghan down the hallway, who smiled despite her nerves.

They stopped before a dark room, and Kate sucked in a breath, steeling herself before turning back to Meghan who bounced impatiently on the balls of her feet.

“Meghan.” Her ears perked up at hearing her own name, and Meghan looked up from her fidgeting fingers to meet Kate’s stern gaze. She whimpered a little at the hostility and coolness in the green orbs, swallowing hard.

“Now, I want you to feel safe in there when we're in play. Because you've been a sub before, I'm sure you are familiar with safe words. Also, is there any specific system you are comfortable with?”

“I've always used the traffic light system, umm… safewords wise, I used ‘pasta’. That okay?” Meghan mumbled the last bit in a small voice, and Kate's heart fluttered.

“Of course, angel. Feel free to slap me or something if you're not feeling good or you have something to tell me.” Kate replied, a playful twinkle in her eyes. Meghan's mouth formed an ‘O', and she giggled. When her fits of laughter subsided, she found a stern, commanding gaze on herself. Seeing that Meghan was finally settled down, Kate stepped wordlessly into the room ahead of Meghan, going further than the bed to retrieve something from her cupboard while Meghan stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Do… Do I sit in the bed? O-on something?”

There was shuffling, and then silence.

“Whatever you want,” Kate said, stepping out from behind a glass partition behind her. Meghan knew from her dismissive tone that she was slowly, finally slipping into character. Another thing she knew was that it probably wasn't a good idea to make herself comfortable, by any means. She would have everything taken away from her just by Kate's every word, every caress. There was no point in settling down at all when Kate would be throwing her around and doing whatever she pleased, as long as the game went on, and they still occupied the same room.

Meghan rubbed her arms while she waited and started to whistle, nearly jumping out of her skin when she felt Kate's warm curves pressed up against her. Strong hands, still rather restrained and gentle, ran up and down the sides of her arms, and Meghan felt an intense shiver travel down her spine. Kate let out a dark chuckle at that, the sound dangerously close to Meghan's ear.

“Are you nervous?” Her wrists were suddenly pressed to her sides, and her fingers tingled.

“Cat got your tongue? Speak up my dear, if I wouldn't be able to hear your begging and crying later on I wouldn't know if I should truly give you what you want.” Soft lips peppered light kisses on her jaw, then teeth nibbled at her earlobe. Meghan groaned and leaned in against her own will, the pain drawing her in. Kate bit harshly onto her earlobe at that moment, relishing the near-shout that tore from Meghan's throat.

“I'm sorry!”

“You're not answering the question, Meghan.” A wet tongue flicked out and proceeded to soothe the reddened skin.

“Yes. I… I'm really nervous.” Meghan managed to choke out, lost in the strangely tingly sensation from Kate's mouth sucking gently on her earlobe, then the preceding trail down her neck to her shoulder, where Kate paused, resting her head there.

“Try to relax, I want you to enjoy this as much as I would angel.” She felt Meghan's hair brushing against her cheek as she nodded, taking in deep breaths.

“Tell me what you need.”

“What-”

“We can do anything, right now, before we properly start and slip into our roles.” Soft, murky green eyes gazed at her expectantly, and she realised she was free to move. Turning, she grasped Kate's hands, murmuring the one wish that came to mind.

“Kiss me?”

Kate blinked, then obliged, smiling softly. It was Meghan, after all.

“My angel likes kisses, doesn't she?”

Meghan only let out frustrated moans, pulling her forward so that she could kiss her more, till they were both breathless. She was pulling at Kate, all grabby and pushing her away all at the same time, her kisses getting increasingly needy and sloppy.

“Oh, someone's desperate,” Kate laughed.

“I-”

Meghan didn't have to utter another word for Kate to shove her away and roughly backwards, where she landed on the bed.

As Meghan scrambled backwards to try and locate a pillow, Kate climbed onto the bed quicker than she expected, and Meghan’s full-blown pupils became fixated on the woman, who crawled towards her, with the terrible grace of a hungry lion. Yet, she was undeniably attractive, like always.

“A pillow? I don't remember allowing you to make yourself comfortable.”

“I'm sorry.” She tried to prop herself up on her elbows, tried to get up, but was shoved back down ruthlessly.

“Did I tell you to move, Ms Markle?” Meghan shook her head furiously. They had not even truly started, yet she felt like she would burst into tears at any moment. It was not her intention to annoy Kate. She needed her release after all, and so did Kate.

“Are you mute, Ms Markle? How many times do I have to question you, to press you for answers? Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself, Ms Markle? Or are you too absorbed in yourself and those filthy ideas of yours, your comfort and satisfaction?” Kate straddled Meghan's body, her knees on either side of her hips. Meghan could not answer. She wanted nothing more than to slide up just that inch closer to the headboard, so that she could grind up against Kate's pelvis, that pressed on the skin below her navel, warm to the touch.

Kate bristled when Meghan gazed wordlessly at her, clearly lost in her own world, she cupped her cheeks, and leaned down so their foreheads touched.

“I can stop this game anytime, and you can lay here till you go mad with need, if you refuse to open that pretty mouth of yours.” Meghan winced as her fingers dug into her cheeks, squirming underneath Kate in an attempt to express discomfort. This, of course, was exactly what Kate wanted, and she paid no attention to her.

“No, no… I'm sorry, please, I just thought you wanted me to get up, and-”

“Shut up.” Kate tugged at her dress, but Meghan lay still, unsure of whether she was allowed to move. Kate frowned for a moment, then chuckled, sliding an arm around her waist as she tried to pull her up.

“Up. This dress would look better on the floor now, I think. Your bra too.”

Kate was silent for awhile after the garments was removed, and she stared unashamedly at Meghan, her hands itching to undress her more till she was completely, undoubtedly beautifully naked. “On your knees. Now.”

Meghan rolled over and tucked her knees underneath her body with some difficulty, wobbling as she tried to stay balanced. A hand squeezed softly at her tense shoulders, and Meghan tried to let loose, relax.

“Alright, sweetheart?” There was a tinge of worry in Kate’s voice and she waited for an answer while sliding her hands up and down her back, pressing lightly on the kinks she came across. Meghan nodded, and said, “Green,” before Kate could ask again. With one hand pressed reassuringly on Meghan's back, Kate reached for a blindfold she'd retrieved from her cupboard earlier, and held it before Meghan.

“Are you okay with being blindfolded?”

It was an immediate yes from Meghan, who was terrified at the prospect of not being able to see Kate during play, but was impatient to get started. More importantly, she thought it would please Kate. She sucked in a breath as the fabric covered her eyes, and wiggled a little after it was secure, to plead silently with Kate to get on with it.

She felt Kate move closer to her, and then all at once her hands were roaming around her upper body, pinching at her taut nipples till Meghan finally caved and hissed, rocking back on her feet.

“Mmh, stop teasing, please. Please _just fuck me._ _Please_.” Kate delivered a shocking slap to her breasts, then moved her hand south, cupping her pussy over the wet fabric of her panties.

As Meghan pressed herself into Kate’s hand, shamelessly trying to grind against the contact, Kate pressed her lips onto the spot below Meghan’s ear, then continued down to the base of her neck. Meghan couldn't help but moan softly, tilting her head to the left so Kate could do whatever she pleased. Bite or nibble, maybe. Kate dragged her lips back up her neck, and drawled, “Angel, the whole point was to beg. Unless I guessed wrongly…”

She eyed a faint throbbing vein underneath the tan skin, letting her tongue flick out as if it were a forewarning, before she bit, releasing the skin quickly and nursing it with a few swipes of her tongue. She focused on Meghan’s chest, which was rising and falling with each sharp intake of breath. The gasp Meghan had let out at being bitten confirmed her thought that Meghan was hoping for that. That she'd liked it.

All of a sudden, Meghan reached for Kate's hand, still resting possessively on her pussy, and pulled it up to her mouth, where plump lips wrapped around it and all at once Meghan was sucking and licking, almost worshipping her fingers like she would do her body. Kate could only shiver at the warm interior of Meghan’s mouth, and the hot breath that tingled her fingertips as Meghan still fought her pounding heart.

It was a simple, needy gesture. It got the idea across, with no pushing or begging. She didn't want to deny Meghan what she so deserved any longer, at least for now. Pulling her soaked fingers out, Kate slid them into her panties, and she sworn to herself, that Meghan let out a whimper so broken she could have cried, immediately garbling her incoherent thanks.

Kate pressed gently onto her clit, and started to circle it, her touch light as a feather. This was just enough for the all too sensitive Meghan to buck and writhe, rising slightly to press herself harder against her fingers. In the midst of Meghan’s frenzied grinding, Kate felt her arousal trickle onto her fingers and smirked into her neck, murmuring, “ _You're so wet._ ”

Her words only seemed to spur the woman on, as she started whining with every roll of her hips. “Please. _Please_. I just - I just need-”

Of all her desperate pleas, Kate could only make out the few words she had repeatedly choked out. And she knew what Meghan needed.

“Shhh…” Kate cooed in an effort to silence her, as she eased two fingers into Meghan’s aching cunt. Evidently, it was to come to naught, what with Meghan's immediate gasp, and then the ensuing moans and curses that spilled out with every thrust of her fingers.

“Fuck, please,” Meghan panted, grabbing at Kate as she writhed and bucked. She whined when she heard Kate laugh at the sheer neediness she displayed.

“Please, Miss, let me cum, I promise I'll be good forever.” Her head swam deliciously even without a hand on her throat. She knew it wouldn't take long, and she needed it badly.

“Well, I don't think you have been particularly disobedient so far, so that doesn't really appeal to me.” Kate’s fingers stilled inside Meghan, and walls clenched down on them as Meghan started to plead and whine and fuck herself while Kate muttered degrading, dirty things in her ear.

“I'll do whatever you say. I promise. You can do whatever you want to me, please just let me cum.” Each time Meghan's hips lifted, Kate's fingers were slick with Meghan's arousal, and it dripped onto the bedsheet underneath.

Kate pressed herself closer to Meghan, and said, “Well, if you're such a good girl, I wonder if you'll stop whatever you're trying to do with your needy, slutty pussy. I wonder if you'll stop fucking my fingers right this second and get on your fours like a good little pet in the middle of the bed. Maybe _then_ I'll let you cum.”

Kate had not expected Meghan to really remove herself from her fingers, albeit reluctantly, and crawl away to do as she was told. She had to admit that she was impressed. The frustrated groan Meghan had let slip did not escape Kate's sharp hearing, and she almost wanted to take pity on her and let her have her way.

Once Meghan had gotten into position, lowering her head as an endearing act of submission, Kate moved closer and ran her hand over her back to calm her.

“Alright, angel? Check in with me, where are we?”

“Green all the way. And my safeword is ‘pasta’. I will use it when I feel uncomfortable, and I want you to stop. I trust you to stop immediately when I say it.” Meghan gasped when Kate splayed her fingers over her cunt suddenly, and pushed herself against her fingers, sobbing quietly.

“You're a good girl, aren't you? You said that I could do anything I wanted to you,” Kate dragged her fingers along her slit, till it rested on her ass, then lifted it, striking her palm down onto Meghan's ass with force, “Now, how about this?” Meghan cried out and leaned forward, tears falling, before rocking back, a visible trail of arousal leaking down the back of her thigh.

“Was that good, Meghan?” Kate soothed the blow, rubbing her palm over her ass while Meghan leaned into the touch.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Do you know why you're being spanked?” Kate slapped her ass, with a little less force this time.

“No, Miss. I'm sorry.” She moaned, gasping for air.

“That's alright. Tell me, are you allowed to fuck me? Are you allowed to fuck my fingers with your greedy little cunt?” She trapped her hands in Meghan's dark, messy hair and made her meet her eyes, scoffing when she saw the black, murky tracks spilling out from under the blindfold.

“No, Miss. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't allowed to fuck you with my greedy little cunt.” Meghan bit out.

“That's a good girl. Will you take the rest of your punishment and be good? Three more, alright?”

“Yes, Miss. I'll be good, I swear.” Her eyes watered, and she whimpered when Kate guided her forward for a kiss, before moving away once again.

Kate was sure that Meghan would have been totally spent after those last three vicious spankings, but as Meghan lay blindfolded and vulnerable on the bed with her upper body resting on the bed, sweating profusely in the cold room, she had no intention of stopping yet.

“Miss?” She asked, almost timidly, and patted around blindly, trying to find Kate's hand. Kate pushed her hair away from her face, and cupped her cheek tenderly, letting Meghan grab it and kiss her palm.

“Yes, angel?” She rubbed her palm over her ass, smiling at the red blossoming slowly under the skin.

“Will… Will you let me cum now?” She was hesitant, and clearly expected to be denied, the surprised gasp she let slip when Kate plunged two fingers into her dripping pussy confirming Kate's thought.

“I originally wanted to restrain you, you know. But I guess you're tired. Aren't you, sweetheart, you're spent.”

“Yes, Miss.” The desperation in her voice pleased Kate greatly, and she started thrusting her fingers into Meghan's cunt, listening to the wet sounds and the cute whimpers and moans that reverberated around them.

Meghan pushed her ass up as high as she could, to allow easier entrance, not that she wasn't already leaking and wet, Kate's fingers sliding in and out smoothly.

Kate's own cunt clenched at the sight of Meghan's ass rocking back and forth with each thrust, and the sounds she made were music to her ears. She couldn't resist slapping her ass forcefully, coaxing a long moan out of the woman before her.

“Did you like that?”

“Yes, Miss. Please.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, yes. _Yes_. Miss, please.” She whimpered, and moaned when Kate did it again.

She didn't bother to hold back from then on, garbling incoherent pleas while she moaned and whimpered and rocked.

“Miss?” Kate felt the walls around her fingers start to spasm, and Meghan's voice rose in pitch with every word she choked out.

“I'm going to cum, Miss. Please let me cum.”

“I don't think that's what you're supposed to be saying.” Kate chuckled darkly, her fingers slowing inside Meghan while she stroked the spongey patch that made her squirm.

“Please, Miss, _may_ I cum? I've been a good girl. Please, Miss.” Meghan's thighs trembled furiously, and she wasn't sure whether it was from trying to resist rocking back to fuck herself on Kate's fingers, or trying to deter the imminent orgasm that would crash over her like strong waves, the release she'd sought after for the past hour or so.

“Have you?” Kate laughed, amused, pressing her thumb onto her clit and rubbing slowly, in circles.

“Yes.” Meghan hissed, her walls tightening and releasing, her thighs threatening to give way.

“Alright, show me what you're best at. Come for me.” Kate sped up her fingers’ movement, plunging them in and out of her tight, wet heat, refusing to stop even as they spasmed and clenched around them, Meghan's juices spilling out and coating them in wetness. The strangled cry that tore out of Meghan's throat as she came, hips buckling furiously and clutching at Kate, shook her to the core. It was the most beautiful and vulnerable she'd ever heard anybody sound.

“Alright?” She'd asked Meghan after she went slack and rolled over on the bed, blindfold removed, tears streaming down her face while her chest heaved heavily. She looked spent... And very well fucked.

“Yes. Thank you, Miss. That was…”

“Crazy, I know. Wow… you. Good girl.” Kate chuckled in disbelief as Meghan giggled, squeezing their hands tight.

Her eyes were soft and murky green as she wiped at the black trails on Meghan's face, and her heart almost stopped when Meghan smiled reassuringly up at her.

“Come here, you.” She pulled her forward, and kissed her softly, stroking her hair soothingly as Meghan moaned quietly into her mouth.

_I'm done for_ , was the first thought that gripped her as she gave in to Meghan's probing tongue, her fingers that pulled Kate ever closer, her warmth.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> unfortunately, i won't be writing in the near future, despite having so many ideas for newer, better fics.  
> but i'll be back.
> 
> in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

“Yes, yes. I'm on my way, mom. Quit nagging…  Sorry, I'm terribly exhausted. Didn't mean to snap. I'll call you when I'm reaching, alright?” Meghan stalked towards her car, fingers tight around her phone as she sighed repeatedly over her mother's rambling.

 

When she got into her car, her mother finally came to a stop about the impromptu and “really important family dinner” and said her goodbyes before hanging up hastily. It should have been suspicious to Meghan, but she was extremely exhausted, after overseeing an event she'd planned for a long while already. She was glad it went smoothly, but something had bugged her constantly.

 

She had not met up with Kate for a long while. Kate had retired to her work at school, and Meghan left her alone. She knew work was stressful, and required a lot of attention. However, they still talked… via text. Meghan had to admit, she missed hearing her voice, whether it was her early morning voice with a bit of a rasp, or her sultry, smooth voice she used most of the time, in bed or not. Which meant that as she drove off, the call she received would be a welcome surprise, despite her feelings towards her that definitely needed sorting through.

 

Meghan's phone buzzed as she stopped at a pedestrian crossing, and she'd picked up, without looking at the caller ID. As she stared intently at the traffic light, she spoke harshly into the phone, “Mom, I swear to god, I'm on my way.”

 

She jumped in her seat when she heard the familiar melodic laughter — that was definitely, and thankfully, not her mother's — travel through. She felt herself instantly growing hot.

 

“Fuck,” she muttered, closing her eyes for a moment to calm herself, “Hi, uhh Kate. I missed hearing your voice... I- I'm so sorry, I didn't look-”

 

“No, no. Meghan, it's alright. She's giving you a hard time, I assume?” Kate's laughter wass

 just dying down and Meghan was dying inside.

 

“Uhm. Yeah!” She replied a little too enthusiastically, and she could almost see Kate at that moment, her eyebrows quirked, and her eyes knowing. She wouldn't have to say it, but Meghan just knows she's perceptive of everything Meghan's feeling or thinking. She knows just how to get under her skin — how to make her blush like a young schoolgirl, how to get her aroused in a matter of anything Kate throws her way, anything from a look and a smile to a few suggestive words.

 

“I was just about to call you though. What's up?” She followed up quickly, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down on her lap as she drove off once more. It's a lie, and she knows she'll see through it anyway. They'd both been avoiding each other by surrounding themselves with more and more work.

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you. You've been quiet lately, and I wondered if you… If we were okay.” Kate sounded a little worried, a little less confident and flirty.

 

“Mhm, of course! Why wouldn't we be!” Meghan exclaimed, taken aback. She isn't ready.

 

“I just thought… I hate saying this, but we're avoiding each other, aren't we?” Kate pressed.

 

Fuck. “Fff… No! I just- I was busy, you know.” Meghan tried, she bit her lip hard as she waited Kate to reply.

 

“You didn't pick up my calls, you replied to my texts less and less even though you were definitely super active on your social media. I'm worried!” Kate’s voice rose. It's clear she's getting impatient, and agitated.

 

“Well, I don't have an obligation to entertain you all the time-” Meghan panicked, and suddenly she's angry and frustrated and she needs an outlet for her emotional confusion.

 

“Meghan…” Kate pleaded, voice suddenly soft.

 

“And I'm pretty sure, you could have picked up someone else anytime you wanted. Hell, you're so pretty and so cute and so hot, you could have anybody and anything you wanted.” Meghan yelled as words came tumbling out of her mouth, straight from deep in her heart where all her insecurities rose.

 

“Meghan…” The gentle, tender way Kate said her name made her heart wrench.

 

“I think I'm starting to like you so much and you're so… so, I don't even know, you probably don't like me!” Meghan wasn't sure if she was making any sense anymore. After all, the way she stroked Meghan's hair and cared for her, her numerous terms of endearment, there was no way they could be fake, right?

 

“Meghan, angel, I didn't know you felt that way-” That's when Meghan ends the call, her makeup running. She couldn't bear to hear much more. She didn't care if it turned out Kate feels the same.

 

“Well,” Meghan said to herself as she pulls up at the restaurant her family frequented, “I was supposed to look like this only after a good fucking, and not after crying like a baby.”

 

She burst out in sad, manic laughter as she recalled looking in Kate's mirror after their latest play session, which was a month ago, and finding herself looking the same as she was currently looking. Except there was that blissful joy reflected in her eyes.

 

There was that crazy attraction to her mistress, and then the sex. The insanely good, liberating experiences. The aftercare was more than just a mistress and her sub. It felt like falling so quickly and deeply in love that everything was consumed, leaving fear and uncertainty. Yet it was warm and loving with all its awkwardness.

 

She decided to remove all her make-up, running into the restroom of the diner a short distance away and pretending she didn't look like she had just gotten out of a horrible date.

 

Pulling herself together, she made her way back to the diner slowly, already on the phone with her mother, as promised.

 

“Hi honey!”  Her mom chirped over the phone as Meghan sniffed, muttering, “Markle,” to the waiter at the door.

 

As the waiter led her further in, her mother started to explain herself for something. Meghan only realised she'd been set up when she started to listen properly.

 

“... You were so upset lately. I went and looked through your phone and I found this pretty lady so I supposed she was the one who made my baby girl brighten up and and then dim again… I figured you had a quarrel with this pretty lady so I contacted her-”

 

“I did not have a quarrel with a ‘pretty lady’!” Meghan hissed a little too loudly when she reached her table. She instantly felt several pairs of eyes on her and anger bubbled up inside her as she heard a chuckle. She turned, narrowing her eyes, unprepared to see the green eyed beauty she hung up on, sitting there and looking as captivating as always. Definitely never seen a single bad hair day in her life too, Meghan thought, self-consciously smoothing down her hair, disturbed from her fingers combing through it one too many times while she stared at herself in a dirty mirror in the bathroon of the diner, her red-rimmed eyes stinging with tears each time she wiped at them.

 

She was only half-aware that her mother had hung up on her as she stared at Kate, a wave of emotions crashing over her.

 

Meghan pulled out her chair, and settled in noisily, glaring at Kate. The waiter backed away quickly, sensing trouble.

 

“Hi.” Kate smiled.

 

“Hello.” Meghan said, shuffling in her seat.

 

“Meghan, why did you hang up?”

 

“Straight to the point, are we?” Meghan replied defiantly.

 

“Just answer the question, please.”

 

“I didn’t want to… I, I was crying.” She replied angrily, gritting her teeth as tears welled up in her eyes.

 

“I'm sorry, Meghan. I didn't really discuss our relationship… uhm, situation at all, even when we were starting to go out and stuff, and that might have led to frustration on your part.”

 

“Yeah.” Meghan sniffed.

 

“I have to admit, and I should have when you were still talking to me more… I like you too. I don't want you to be upset.” Kate reached across the table for Meghan's hand and grasped it gently, thumb brushing over her palm soothingly as she looked into Meghan's eyes.

 

“W-well, I am.”

 

“I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for luring you out with your mom, I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to see how my a- you were doing.”

 

They both fidget, and Meghan breaks the silence first.

 

“Ok. I'm fine.” She tried to smile, squeezing Kate's hand.

 

“Right,” Kate paused, then smiled, “I love you so much. I wouldn't ever pick anyone over you, so stop thinking that you're not good enough. I love you, so much.”

 

Meghan felt better instantly. But she was still unsure of what this meant. And as she licked her dry lips and started to open her mouth, she couldn't return those words. They were part of the uncertain future of their relationship.

 

“We’re not going to go out on dates and do crazy things that lovers do, right?” Meghan questioned, frowning. She knew she wouldn't be able to deal with it at such a fast pace.

 

“Of course. We'll take it slow, a- Meghan. Kate smiled, looking… relieved. She looked all around them as Meghan kept quiet, licking her lips again as she watched Kate sip out of a cold glass of water. Kate placed the glass in front of Meghan without a word.

 

“Drink up. For all I know, you being a strong woman who takes great care of herself, has gone against her body's protests and locked herself up in her office/room with no water breaks for hours at a time.”

 

“That's a lot of words.” Meghan raises an eyebrow slightly.

 

“Yeah, well, I am a little nervous.” Kate admitted.

 

“I am a little nervous.” Meghan repeated, nudging Kate's legs, which were bouncing up and down and hitting the table at times. Kate stopped immediately, shooting Meghan a playful glare.

 

Meghan gulped and tried to avoid her gaze. Playful or not, it sent goosebumps all over her body and the familiar tingling sensation made her core throb.

 

She was still holding the glass of water, and Kate reached over to take it as the waiter arrived with their dishes.

 

“I didn't order-” Meghan started, looking down at her plate.

 

“Y-your mom. She told me what you might like so I placed the order for you.”

 

“Oh. Thank you.” She glanced up from the delicious looking creamy farfalle,  and finally smiled.

 

“Well, dig in. If you have anything else you want to talk about, I would prefer for you to be well fed first.” Kate heaved a quiet sigh of relief, picking up her own utensils.

 

“Why, will it be easier to deal with whatever more  I have to say?” Meghan teased. She was thoroughly relaxed now, and though she had no further questions or things she wanted to discuss, she felt no harm in poking a little fun at Kate.

 

“Maybe, Ms Markle. Isn't food the easiest way to one's heart? Now, I expect, you and I both need our energy for whatever comes next.” The thoughts that started up in every corner of Meghan's mind might have been the opposite of Kate's words, but she nodded instead, focusing on devouring the delicious pasta before her. For now.

 

 

 

The dinner date went rather well. If ending the day with her lips pressed against Kate's own soft ones, her arms wrapped tight around those slender hips was an indication of how much she'd missed Kate.

 

It was now Sunday, a week after they'd addressed their insecurities upfront on a rather lovely date, and she only missed Kate even more. She could not deny that additionally, she had never touched herself or had an orgasm since they withdrew into themselves a while ago.

 

That was the reason why she lay on the bed now, freshly cleaned after a cold shower — definitely the result of trying to calm her libido as she sunk under her quickly cooling bath, her hand unconsciously seeking out her warm core, gliding over her slit. She was incredibly aroused and frustrated. The fantasies and memories that surfaced in her head since she woke up from yet another wet dream that morning made her scream in frustration, and as her head sank further into the softness of her pillows, she groaned, the images in her head and the sounds, loud in her mind.

 

Now, she breathed heavily, her left hand’s nimble fingers circling her erect clit slowly. While she teased the hard nub, she imagined Kate's tongue in place of her fingers, lapping the juices leaking out of her entrance, already clenching with arousal. She knew she would cum in no time once she let her fingers slide into herself — she had been worked up all day.

 

She allowed her fingers to speed up gradually, moans slipping out of her open mouth as she writhed, eyes shut. She tried to imagine, Kate, between her legs, her lips, wet with arousal, twisting into a smirk. Her hooded, smoky green eyes. All on her. All for her. Her strong hand, reaching up and cupping her breast roughly, rolling a nipple between two fingers as she watched Meghan start to shake.

 

Meghan was so lost in the sensations crackling all over her body, so desperate for release that she hadn't heard the keys turn earlier, the apartment's front door slipping open, before quiet, hesitant footsteps approached the room.

 

With the door unlocked and slightly ajar, Kate had perfect view of her girl, spread out on the sheets, the delicious sounds she was making as she moved her fingers down to her entrance, fucking herself hard as her thighs trembled turning Kate on immensely.

 

This was definitely not what Kate had expected when they planned to meet at Meghan's apartment before having dinner together outside, but it surely wasn't a bad thing. She was pleasantly surprised, she decided, stepping in slowly as she watched two fingers slide in and out of Meghan easily. Her breathing was fast and shallow, and Kate knew she would cum anytime soon. Now that she was here, Kate thought, that orgasm was hers to take. She was pretty sure, that she was not allowed to cum without permission.

 

She reached forward, and tugged harshly on Meghan's wrist, pulling her fingers out while she whined, still gasping and pretty fucking desperate.

 

“I see my little girl is being naughty. I don't think I have ever given you permission to touch yourself whenever you liked.”

 

“Please.” Meghan begged, thrashing her legs about as Kate pinned her down, drawing her soaked fingers into her mouth and moaning with pleasure as she savoured the tangy, slightly sweet taste of her lover.

 

“Please, Miss. I almost came!” Meghan tried to wrench her fingers from Kate's grip, bucking her hips up into Kate's when her fingers slid down her sweat-slicked body to cup her wet mound.

 

“This,” Kate breathed, pressing her mouth onto Kate's ear, “Belongs to me.”

 

She only got a moan and frantic grinding in response.

 

“Tell me, Meghan. Who does this cunt belong to? Who do you belong to?” Kate kept her hand where it was, dragging her lips to the edge of Meghan's trembling jaw and pressing a wet kiss there. She moved to her neck, and bit the skin when Meghan paid no attention.

 

“Please, Miss.” She finally groaned, writhing and panting as she tried to press herself into Kate's fingers.

 

“Wrong answer.” A harsh slap to her dripping cunt made Meghan gasp and grind harder, cold air hitting the warm skin between her legs.

 

“I'm yours. I'm yours. My body is yours. Miss.” She whined. The desperation in her voice was delicious. She knew Kate loved hearing her helpless begging.

 

Her back arched and her chest heaved just as Kate's fingers slid inside her and all she could do was mumble “thank you” profusely, her eyes fixed on Kate's mouth, her lips, that she so wanted to kiss.

 

So she lifted her head, pulled at Kate's lower lip with her teeth, nibbling and then letting go to swipe her tongue across it, pressing their lips together firmly. Her breath came in short pants as she rocked up against Kate, the fingers inside her curling and thrusting, beckoning and demanding. She suppressed her cries almost fervently, kissing Kate into a fury, hard and vicious and it was all, more, more, more more on the tip of her tongue and the very tips of her fingers.

 

When she came, she arched up as far as she could, nearly pushing Kate off of her sweat-slicked body, her hips still rolling, mouth agape. Her loud, drawn-out moan of desperation only made Kate more smug, pride evident in those twinkling eyes and upturned lips.

 

“Fuck.” Was the only word she could give when she finally collapsed. Her arousal was abundant, coating her inner thighs and wetting the sheets under her. She could feel herself leaking onto Kate's fingers, the sticky, pearly liquid the focus of all of Kate's attention.

 

“Fuck what?” Fingers slowly slid out, and Kate stared absently at her fingers, before shifting until she was positioned over Meghan - swollen lips, wide open as she breathed heavily, face wet with tears. Kate brought her fingers, still wet with Meghan's arousal, and rubbed her clitoris softly, knowing she was too sensitive herself by now, watching Meghan tip over the edge. When she let her fingers dip into herself a little, Meghan watched the digits being swallowed by her tight, wet heat and whimpered, letting out a breathless, “Please.”

 

“Fuck me.” Meghan half-laughed, cheeks warming as she turned, avoiding Kate's eyes. There was no way she would actually be allowed to cum again, so soon.

 

It was all about pleasing each other, and whenever they played, they knew their boundaries, limits and wants. If orgasm denial seemed good at any moment, she would be teased and tortured as Kate liked, and she would beg and beg until Kate was satisfied. After all, at the end of the day, they would both get what they wanted. There was no doubt.

 

Kate gripped Meghan's chin firmly and forced it straight ahead, so she could see how Kate threw her head back slightly and laughed, fingers curling through Meghan's dark locks, spread over the pillow.

 

She held her soaked fingers in Meghan's line of sight, waiting for Meghan to move towards it. Meghan did exactly as she'd expected, and

 

"That's a good girl." Kate whispered, leaning forward slightly to press her hands onto the wall behind the headboard.   
  
Meghan whimpered, a silent plea for permission, and Kate laughed, the sound coming from deep in her throat. It was meant to make Meghan shiver, but both women knew it carried affection still.  
  
"A reward for my good baby." Kate guided Meghan's head forward, gasping when Meghan's mouth closed around her sex.  
  
"Ohh, yes..." She hissed, spreading herself wider over Meghan's mouth. The low rumble of her voice made Meghan shiver and moan into Kate's cunt, sending vibrations up her core. This prompted Kate to start rocking slowly, whimpering as she pressed herself into Meghan's mouth.  
  
Flicking the hard nub encased in slick, swollen folds, Meghan grinned. Kate wasn't so much the top now, and Meghan rather liked knowing she was the one making Kate moan and writhe and buck this way.   
  
"Fuck, that's so good... so good, baby." Meghan's eyebrows shot up at Kate's words. That was some dirty talk. Plenty of filthy words had been whispered in Meghan's ear, but exclamations like this, with Kate practically riding her face, clearly struggling to play the role of her domme and keep in character, Meghan couldn't help but moan herself, into Kate's hot, wet flesh. It was Kate's breathy moans and the wet sound of Meghan's tongue slipping in and out of her tight entrance, stroking the length of her slit and gathering her abundant wetness that left Meghan throbbing painfully between her own legs.  
  
At some point, after some light teasing (she didn't want another hard spanking, not when she was in the middle of bringing her lover to climax), Meghan let her tongue slip into Kate's entrance. The strong, agile muscle stroked and caressed her inner walls, till it found the spot that made Kate stifle a desperate cry of pleasure. It focused its attention there while Kate removed one hand from the wall and fisted it roughly in Meghan's hair, making her rock forward with each thrust and slip of her tongue in Kate's tight heat, her nose nudging her clit as her nose and mouth pressed into Kate's center.  
  
Meghan's own cunt was still sticky and throbbing with arousal, and she dug her heels into the mattress, trying to fight her own growing arousal. However, she couldn't tear herself away from the deliciousness that was Kate's pussy. Instead of touching herself, she slid her hands up the sides of Kate's body, then down, tracing the lithe torso and finally giving her ass cheeks a tight squeeze each. But definitely not before playing with her breasts and twisting those taut nipples, pink and straining and begging for attention.  
  
Kate growled when Meghan started kneading her ass, staring down briefly only to be greeted by Meghan's brave smirk. Those lust-addled emerald orbs almost made Meghan retract back into the safety of the mindset she'd drifted out of and back down, but she realised that Kate was too far gone, really, and she wouldn't mind punishment after. She did like Kate's ideas of punishment, but there was no way she'd say that out loud anytime soon.   
  
"I'll punish you after... fuck. You're being naughty... greedy slut. I didn't allow-ah!" She bucked forward, hard, when Meghan delivered a shockingly vicious slap to her ass. Immediately, she started grinding down harder, finding that being dominated by her sub was turning her on more than it should. She had planned to be in control during this, but it seemed that thought was well scrapped at this point.  
  
"Greedy... fucking whore. Mine." She hissed, the last word receiving a hum of approval from Meghan. Meghan knew she must be leaking onto her thighs once again by now, but she didn't stop her administrations, only quickly letting her tensed tongue slip out for two fingers to replace it, spearing in and out of the stretched, leaking hole until Kate went very still, and very quiet, before cresting, her muscles clenching down almost painfully on Meghan's fingers.  
  
She suddenly let out a desperate howl of pleasure, then started riding Meghan's fingers again, letting Meghan flick and circle her erect nub with her tongue. Her breasts were thrust forwards and her back arched as she a second time, writhing wildly and moaning loudly, her palm slapping the wall as she gasped for air to calm herself.  
  
She was mumbling and gasping after, her words indecipherable, but one word kept surfacing, "Mine, mine, mine, mine."  
  
"You dirty, filthy thing," she breathed finally as she gazed down at Meghan with dark, hooded, eyes.  
  
"That's me." Meghan replied, grasping Kate's tensed thighs and massaging softly. Her attempt at lightening the mood was met with soft, melodic laughter from the woman still above her, now shifted south to settle on her abdomen, wet, swollen pussy lips rubbing against the tan skin.  
  
"My darling, you were so good for me today." Kate leaned forward, nuzzling into Meghan's neck as her left hand crept south, rubbing slowly at her clit, before she pushed two fingers easily inside her.   
  
"Well, except when I slapped your ass." Meghan moaned, hips canting to meet each thrust of Kate's fingers, juices spilling out of her warm heat almost instantaneously. Kate chuckled at this, licking at her pulse point, then bit and suck, repeating this all over her exposed throat, right hand teasing at her tousled hair.  
  
"Miss," Meghan whimpered suddenly, "Miss-"  
  
"Yes, mine?" Meghan blushed a deep red.  
  
"I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum, please."  
  
"Go on, Meghan. Cum for me, only for me." As soon as she finished, Meghan did, upper body lifting off the bed and crushing their breasts together.  
  
"I'm yours. I'm yours, Miss." Her admission came, finally, after weeks of denial and contemplation.  
  
Kate had glanced up from admiring her work, the darkening marks on Meghan's skin, to see her lover come undone so beautifully, and she just could not resist pushing her back down against the bed and claiming her lips, still glistening beautifully with Kate's cum, biting and sucking and licking until they were swollen from kissing. And Meghan had kissed her back just as firmly and hungrily, tears slipping out of her eyes, whispering sweet promises of love and pleasure.  
  
"I'm yours, and I'm not perfect, but I love you so much."  
  
"Mine. My princess."

 

 

 

“So,” Meghan said, resting her head on her arm as warm hands massaged her thighs.

 

“Dont you start.” Kate chided playfully, shooting her a firm glare. Meghan smirked. Doesn't work this time.

 

“On what? You, liking your ass played with and abused so much that you gushed all over my tongue? Or-”

 

“Or the fact that you told me you were mine…!” Kate exclaimed nervously, from where she knelt between Meghan's sore thighs. Then she went soft, fingers still pressing, soothing, “Did you mean it?”

 

“Yes,” Meghan conceded, purring, “Feels good babe. Don't stop.”

 

The way she just ceased speaking and closed her eyes, sinking into the cushions, made Kate's heart clench. She stopped anyway, fingers stilling on Meghan's skin, and crawled forward, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to Meghan's soft, enticing lips.

 

Meghan almost protested, but she smiled after Kate pulls away, hooking her arms over the back of Kate's neck, kissing her everywhere. Her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, (a quick nibble at her ear), then her lips, again and again.

 

“I love you, and I always will, as long as you do too. I just always thought it was one-sided and I freaked out when I realised I did fall too deep. Thought you just wanted the physical part, you know, we didn't discuss much about this. I'm glad we talked because of my mom sticking her nose into all my life matters.” The woman before her laughed, the sound sending a shiver down Meghan's spine.

 

“Angel, of course I love you. You are… perfect, for me.” Kate grinned, rubbing their noses together cutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do tell me what you think of this!


End file.
